


【老伏OmegaX哈利Alpha】非主流ABO

by devotion12345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, Gen, M/M, O攻A受, beta无敌, 吐槽, 暴力描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotion12345/pseuds/devotion12345
Summary: 简介：谁说Omega不可以当攻，汤姆里德尔就是喜欢对抗本能的感觉。重度颜控的强大alpha哈利被迫走上了被Omega搞的非主流ABO道路。级别：NC17，暴力描写。开车情况介绍：不可能，请做好被安全带勒住的准备。随时踩刹车。LOFTER太喜欢屏蔽我了。怕了怕了。。配对：汤姆/老伏Omega x 哈利Alpha类型：喜剧





	【老伏OmegaX哈利Alpha】非主流ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 作者警告：我神经病人思域广，弱智儿童欢乐多。我造雷我开心，疯出自我。OO,AA（非本CP）都搞过了，现在来搞OA配对来HIGH一把，其实主要是没人写，雷只能自己搞。我就是喜欢ZZBZQ的感觉。人物属于JK，放飞属于我。论丧心病狂，你们是不可能比过我的。我就是喜欢丧心病狂的汤姆呀。无反攻情节，请放心阅读。一发完结。

1.

汤姆.里德尔是个欧米茄。他也如大多数ABO文里面的欧米茄一样的漂亮极度有吸引力，究竟有多漂亮呢，作者为了偷懒，此处删去一百字，具体参考别的伏哈哈伏JK罗琳原著写的美貌设定，总之怎么美貌怎么来就是了，相信看文的人都有这个认知。

与其他藏着掖着恨不得天天喷洒抑制剂喷香水伪装成阿尔法和贝塔的欧米伽不同，汤姆.里德尔从未隐藏过自己的性别，他尽情释放自己的信息素，他喜欢看阿尔法为了争夺和他的交配权打起来。

汤姆.里德尔热爱混乱和无秩序的感觉。

他也没要求过走欧米茄和其他两种性别的人士平权道路。

汤姆.里德尔是个非主流的欧米茄。

事实上，汤姆.里德尔经常利用自己的性别优势去达到自己的目的。你想想看，利用自己的性别优势，乱洒信息素和美貌，就能让一群眼高于顶的阿尔法打得跟狗似的，只为了争取这个欧米茄的交配权不是很有意思吗？

汤姆.里德尔就经常这么双手托腮用无比少女的姿势看着一群阿尔法为自己打起来，然后以来达到自己的目的。

别无其他，因为他美貌，因为他的信息素如此诱人，有的人为他神魂颠倒。起码没有一个阿尔法愿意说他一句坏话，就算在欧米茄和贝塔群起攻之汤姆的情况下。被人攻击的美人只会激起这群阿尔法的保护欲。

汤姆.里德尔就是个混蛋。不少欧米茄曾经当面或者暗地里说过汤姆.里德尔是个绿茶婊。

汤姆不以为然，姑且当做是赞美了。没有被人嫉妒过的人生是不完整的。这句话来自汤姆.里德尔语录。

阿尔法和欧米茄不过是生育的机器罢了，都应该关在笼子里，从出生到死亡，只要负责交配就好，根本不应该有多余的权利。

这个想法依然来自于汤姆.里德尔。就算他本人也是个欧米茄，他依然这么想。

与表面尽情享受自己性别优势不同，汤姆.里德尔其实恨透了这个性别，恨不得再制造出一个性别是贝塔的自己来。

想把自己切片想法越来越严重的汤姆.里德尔一边利用自己的性别优势蛊惑人心，获得众多拥簇，一边暗地里疯狂变态。

2.

汤姆是个非主流的欧米茄，那么他也注定要有一场非主流的爱情。他的伴侣则是一位强大的阿尔法。哈利.波特。与众多常规的AO搭配不同，他们家的情况是相反的，是OA搭配。在ABO这么个世界里还要搞特殊的同性恋。

汤姆对此非常征服一位强大如哈利的阿尔法，干得他下不了床，真是非常的满足。

汤姆.里德尔喜欢征服的感觉，尤其以欧米茄之身占有如哈利那样的阿尔法的时候，看着那位阿尔法哭泣求饶，真是愉悦。

我来，我到，我征服。

这是汤姆唯二满意自己性别的时候，第一是他用性别给别人制造混乱的时候，第二就是对抗本能侵犯哈利的时候，就算在占有哈利的时候，会被哈利的信息素干扰到腰软，身体里面有了湿意。

但是他还是在我身下绽放不是吗？汤姆十分满意这点。

主导权还是我的，没有什么可以对抗我的意志，本能也不行。汤姆如是想。

汤姆作为一个欧米茄，他的控制欲十分之强，甚至是一位阿尔法也不一定能有汤姆十分之一的控制欲强烈。汤姆堪称欧米茄之王，除了身体是欧米茄的结构，汤姆的思维能力都比阿尔法还要阿尔法。

这让他有独特的魅力，独特的思考。

这也让汤姆的魅力有了飞蛾扑火的味道，是致命的。

阿尔法的身体不适合承受，欧米茄的身体不适合进攻，可是我偏要。汤姆如是想。

我偏要勉强。

汤姆你不考虑下和金庸宇宙的赵敏郡主握下手，认识一下吗？

3.

汤姆第一次见到哈利的时候，汤姆又在利用自己的信息素制造混乱了，因为汤姆那天心情不好。那位牙齿发黄的警察局局长对汤姆流露出一个色眯眯的微笑，说汤姆是有毒的玫瑰花，只配强者拥有。汤姆就决心毁了他的事业。于是，在那位警察局剧场控制的街区，满街的阿尔法都打起来了，场面十分混乱。不说什么小女孩小男孩青少年阿尔法，精英壮年阿尔法，路人甲乙丙丁阿尔法，监狱里面正在进行劳动改造的阿尔法犯人们也暴动打起来起来。甚至老到牙齿都掉了的老年阿尔法都推着轮椅出来了。那边还有腿脚不便，爬过来的阿尔法。

十八班全武行当街上演。可惜没来个学编导的贝塔来拍摄一下，不用编辑就是年度动作大片。

不管你们认识不认识，有没有交情，都统统要臣服于本能。本能面前，理智算个屁。

本来警察是被调过来来维持秩序的，在一下车后，闻到汤姆信息素的味道后，就坏事了，他们也头脑发热地也加入当街斗殴的大军。

如同野兽一样没有进化完全的低等物种，还会定期发情。真是恶心又可笑。汤姆十分鄙夷这群人。就算他是矛盾的制造者。

越是这样，汤姆就越是厌恶这群人，这群野兽就应该人道毁灭，或者生来就只是为了配种。

汤姆一脚踹烂试图撕扯自己衣服的阿尔法的命根子。

你算个什么东西，也配碰我。秉持着这个思想，汤姆伤害了几位试图靠近汤姆的阿尔法。都不能说是伤害，应该说是单方面屠杀，比如刚刚汤姆就手指插进了一位阿尔法的眼眶里，然后他把手指抽出来的时候手指间还牵扯些眼球肌肉组织。他的笑容里流出了生长在血液里的罂粟。

这样的毒辣，也让被信息素迷昏了头的阿尔法稍稍后退了些。因为阿尔法们崇拜强者。此刻汤姆表现地如此强势，凶残，冷漠甚至让这群阿尔法也有些害怕，隐隐有压过被欧米茄吸引召唤的欲望。

毕竟生存是比交配更为本能的意志。

血液，让汤姆有些兴奋，又加重了愤怒的感觉。

因为汤姆的暴怒，他的信息素散播的更为浓烈，让情况变的更为不可收拾。开始人们还能边打边说抱歉，表明自己根本不想参与进来，此刻完全杀红了眼，只有把对方撕成碎片的欲望。

场面混乱地犹如铁与火之歌，众神的黄昏。普通小轿车救护车警车都当成坦克开，完全不怕对撞，只怕把对方撞不成肉饼，人与人撕扯不下的暴力。都没有贝塔敢来劝架，怕被波及误伤，或者是怕被打昏头的阿尔法给侮辱了。贝塔们都是这么给自己辩论的，实际上，他们都站得远远的用自己的手机录视频发朋友圈，而且仅贝塔们可见，在贝塔群里面尽情嘲笑这群傻缺。

至于你说，欧米茄，这个情况，哪个欧米茄敢站出来，出来就是被那什么的命。当然是先跑为上啦。至于报警，警察都是阿尔法，来了不过是再多一波人参与进来斗殴，出来送人头的，之前就证明过了，不是吗。

这个情况下，哈利出现了。作为一个与众不同，光是味道就特别清新自然的阿尔法，他注定是不一样的。他显得特别冷静。他的出现就意味着有了光。

在所有阿尔法都忙着殴打对方，试图消灭一切靠近那位迷人的欧米茄的阿尔法的时候。哈利拨打了特警电话，还打了好几通贝塔医院的急救电话。

他甚至能有时间帮其他的阿尔法止血，减轻受伤程度，表现地像一位贝塔医生。

哈利的确是不一样的，他明明是位阿尔法，但是他完全不受汤姆信息素的干扰。

哈利在劝架，在不断地拉开彼此间施虐的阿尔法。他发现这样做是徒劳的，毕竟源头还在那里释放信息素。

他决定解决这个麻烦。

那时的汤姆已经被黑压压的阿尔法重重包围了，被包围在中心的汤姆他上有不少血迹，也不知道是哪些倒霉阿尔法留下的，这让他的美丽多了残忍的味道，就像玫瑰的刺，美归美，是会伤害人的。阿尔法们不敢靠近他，露出了大片的空白，因为汤姆手段如此残忍，人命在他手里很脆弱，一捏就碎的脆弱。

而汤姆没有半点犹豫手软的倾向。

他们都在等待着汤姆的力量耗尽。汤姆再厉害，也会有力量耗尽的时候，而且他也会受到阿尔法信息素的影响，开始无法挣扎。等到汤姆无法动弹的时候，就可以开始尽情撕扯享用汤姆了。

哈利想，我要解决这一切的混乱。

他轻松地扔开一个又一个挡在他面前的阿尔法，他往人群里走。与汤姆不同，哈利是位强大的阿尔法，他是如此强大，连那些阿尔法都要为他臣服，他们在哈利面前不敢动弹，也不敢反抗。

哈利的信息素在警告所有蠢蠢欲动的阿尔法，别动。

阿尔法的信息素如百兽之王一样威风凛凛，让人心生恐惧，他所到之处，无不是顺服。没有人敢拦着他。像摩西分开后红海一样，阿尔法自动为哈利让出一条道路。

哈利在人群里闪闪发光。

甚至连汤姆都能感受到这一点，像雄狮一样的信息素，在告诫这每一个人。汤姆发现自己诡异地兴奋了。他的心跳开始加快。肾上腺激素分泌加速。他想自己一定脸红了。

如同光诞生在黎明一样出现的哈利说了声抱歉。

然后如狮子捕杀猎物一样直接扑到了汤姆，他压制住了汤姆的双手，哈利推高了汤姆的双手，挤在汤姆腿中间，让汤姆表现地像个囚犯一样，雄狮张开了爪牙，直接一口咬在了汤姆雪白的脖子的腺体上，给了汤姆一个暂时的标记。

这不是一个临时意味的标记，是神祇的祝福，阿尔忒弥斯最光辉灿烂的那一部分。

被哈利的味道侵染的汤姆，开始有了一种头发昏的感觉。一种很强的电流划过汤姆的心头。为此心都要跳出来。

汤姆仰起头看着哈利。认真地打量他。瑰丽暮色中橙红的光被慢慢融化成了春光，枝头开始涨出嫩叶，那是落在汤姆心口湖水上的第一片叶子，带着点初生的绿，荡开层层的涟漪。

诸神的黄昏，变成了维纳斯的诞生。那样的强大理智之美是不生不灭的永恒，这样的哈利会在汤姆的心里永葆青春。

场面终于安定下来。汤姆那让人头脑发昏，失去理智的信息素被哈利的味道消散了。这个时候戴着防毒面罩的特警们也来了，将犯事的阿尔法们一波全带走。

也是因为这件事，哈利获得了救世主的称号。没有人不为哈利的冷静强大感到震惊。

然而真实情况是，哈利有鼻炎，根本闻不到味道，信息素对他没干扰，所以他才能如此冷静，否则他那天也会参与当街斗殴的。

每回想到这一天，哈利都后悔不已。要是那天没鼻炎，指不定他就能彻底标记汤姆，这是他唯一可以彻底标记汤姆的机会，那天鼻子要是好点，指不定两个人孩子都能上小学撩小姑娘或者被小姑娘撩。

在这个ABO世界，在自己是阿尔法，汤姆是欧米茄的设定下，也没能当上直男的哈利捶胸顿足。

小天狼星和斯内普这互相看不顺眼对方的中年人同步地跟着哈利一起懊悔。

哈利/黑发小怪物要当直男是真的好难。每个宇宙都要被掰弯的哈利闪瞎眼的两个人一起感叹。吃BG的真是太不容易了。

4.

汤姆捂着自己的脖子看着哈利，露出了甜美的微笑。作为一个变态的欧米茄，汤姆的想法居然不是你敢标记我，非礼我。

他心里想的是要得到他。这位阿尔法真是与众不同，清新自然，活泼可爱，强大美丽等两百多句废话。

他感觉到自己与哈利有了一种非比寻常的联系。他的鼻尖地下还有哈利的味道。就像哈利还在他的怀里一样。

简单说，汤姆被哈利一标记钟情，一见钟情了。

汤姆为哈利的理智强大所惊艳。他要收藏哈利。

汤姆绝不会臣服任何一位阿尔法，但是他喜欢操阿尔法，看他们为他迷醉臣服的样子，好让他们知道他比这些阿尔法更强，是真正的强者。

性别算什么，连本能都要向我致意。汤姆天生的傲慢。

阿尔法们不适合承受的身体，汤姆觉得有些别样的滋味。尤其是到最后，那些阿尔法会跪着求汤姆粗暴地搞他们，像个欧米茄一样地沉沦在汤姆所给他们的欲望里。

汤姆喜欢这样征服他们后，再抛弃他们。

对，作为一个非主流欧米茄，汤姆器大活好，也不知道是在多少阿尔法身上练出来的。哈利在知道此事后，醋都没有吃过，这让汤姆非常不满。

哈利从来没吃过汤姆任何醋，无论汤姆以前有多少风流史，或者汤姆身上不小心或者故意沾染过其他阿尔法的气息，哈利都没有表现过任何的不满过。

作为一个阿尔法，哈利过于宽容，温和。是个非主流的阿尔法，这么看，两个人确实很相配。

其实哈利并不是不会吃醋，而是哈利十分自信，他知道汤姆不会和其他人有什么，汤姆只喜欢他。他很确信这一点，所以他真的从来没有吃过醋，不小心的接触在日常是难免的，他自己也因为各种各样的情况跟别人有过不小心的亲密接触，如果连这点自信都没有，又如何谈及爱与信任呢？

哈利不在乎汤姆的过去，他没有参与，他也没有评价。汤姆的现在，未来都有他。哈利只关心眼下，过好现在，为未来做准备。

哈利不会浪费时间在计较这些事上。他喜欢把时间放在更有趣的事情上，而不是吃没来由的飞醋。

哈利喜欢这个世界，所以他对这个世界温柔以待。他会收起爪子，隐藏起自己的锋利与兽性，用顽皮来面对种种不幸。

这个世界的阳光太美，今天的风太温柔，爱人的手太暖，还要怎么好的世界。你告诉我。哈利这么笑着问过汤姆。

爱不是占有，是包容，是会让人变得更好的东西。哈利经常这么想。因为你，我变得更好了。

5.

爱不是占有个鬼，爱是刻薄，嫉妒，不慈悲。汤姆如是想。汤姆不会告诉哈利，因为你，我变得更坏了。

与哈利相反，汤姆痛恨这个世界。他恨，他不满。他什么都不满。

时光不会让汤姆变温柔，只会让他撕下他温情的伪装。

比如汤姆在一起后，汤姆就再也没有掩饰过痛恨自己的性别这一点，因为他无法标记哈利。哈利不会有腺体，也不会被汤姆的味道侵染，他只会沾染上哈利的味道，无论他搞过多少次哈利，就算哈利从来没有占有过汤姆。人们都只会认为是哈利征服吞噬了他，而不是他征服占有了哈利。哈利是被众人艳羡的强者。是众多阿尔法心中的偶像。汤姆是哈利的附属物，无论他有多强大，他越强大越漂亮越狠毒，都要依附于哈利的成功上，让哈利变得更为闪耀。

看，他再厉害，也不过是哈利的欧米伽。那群人如是说。

汤姆一生没有认输过任何人，包括哈利。他不许任何人强过他。

哈利这样的美丽，这样的强大，只能配他拥有，应该加冕于他的成功之上，做他王冠上最闪耀的宝石。而不是反过来。

他与哈利真的是不同的，哈利美丽，那群阿尔法只会嫉妒或者羡慕他，汤姆美丽，那群人只会想侵犯他或者觊觎他。

嫉妒才是最高级别的赞美。

某种角度，汤姆也在迁怒哈利。

哈利知道汤姆在生什么气，所以这个时候他都会显得特别柔顺乖巧。倒像是两个人性别对调。

因为哈利有时候就是太温柔了。换个人来，早就被这样的汤姆气跑了。

两个人太过了解彼此，就像是共用了一个灵魂一样。哈利知道怎么让汤姆开心。

哈利会又乖又热情，又听话，非常的煽情。汤姆喜欢哪样的，就哪样的。甜地勾人，月光都要被他融化在太阳的倒影里。只要他肯撒娇，别说是要天上的月亮了，汤姆就会头脑发热地为他做到，要不要找人把月亮拉的离地球更近一些，好让哈利伸手就能碰到。汤姆甚至都担心过月亮太凉，冻到哈利怎么办。不如给太阳或者是星星吧。

汤姆十分讨厌自己的发情期。这意味着这段时间他会十分虚弱，身体会渴望被人占有。他是宁死也不愿意被人彻底标记的，他的腔道没对任何人开放过，包括哈利。

这意味着臣服。

汤姆绝不会臣服于任何人，他太骄傲了。

他绝不会像一把弓一样被人拿捏在手里。他只会把哈利摆成一把弓，然后放在手里，选择把玩，或者拉断它。

所以在发情期的时候，汤姆就对哈利特别的粗暴，他就是要让哈利腰软腿软累到一根手指都不能动弹，非要让哈利求他，尽管他也在腿软头脑发昏地渴望的阿尔法占有，然后自己一脸老子日天日地日发情期地让人去买抑制剂，反正他们也不会有孩子的，喷多少都无所谓。

发情期算什么，汤姆又拉开哈利正沿着肌肉线条往下滑出原本属于汤姆的某种情事液体的长腿。

哈利实在是受不了了，他毕竟是阿尔法，本能就是侵略，为了汤姆他要不断地对抗本能，他需要强迫自己顺从雌伏，已经是很难受了，就算他天生的温和，愿意为了汤姆而包容，但是这不代表他喜欢被人进入，汤姆的信息素一直在呼唤着哈利来征服他。他用湿透了的手勾住汤姆的背，抬头用犬齿咬破汤姆的腺体，给汤姆一个临时标记，给汤姆一点教训。

阿尔法被强行用来承受，不是一件特别舒服的事情。尤其是某种行为进行到多次重复后，哈利会疼。他们不如欧米茄那样有天生适合承受的身体。

汤姆永远不懂见好就收这个词是什么意思，他贪得无厌，只会得寸进尺。

汤姆实在是太仗着哈利喜欢他就为所欲为。

所以哈利没有松口，他狠命咬着那处腺体，汤姆的味道会发生改变。因为汤姆这样就会听话，服软。然后重回理智。

他希望汤姆停下来。

他要提醒汤姆，汤姆毕竟是个欧米伽。

欧米伽要臣服于阿尔法，这是本能。

哈利不会哀求，因为他的阿尔法特性在告诉他，不可以求饶，他要征服这个欧米茄。阿尔法情动的时候就是会标记他的欧米茄。

汤姆偏偏是那样，越是软弱的时候就越是要强，就越是绝情，汤姆绝不肯承认自己比别人弱。即使现在他现在被发情热烧到头晕。

哈利又这样挑衅意味的临时标记他，假如哈利哀求，汤姆也许会考虑放过他。

但是哈利没有，而是选择了对抗，汤姆那永远在挑衅怨恨的怒火就会彻底燃烧起来。

汤姆认为进攻是最好的防御。

所以作为报复，哈利被重新撑开不算，汤姆也会恶狠狠咬住哈利脖子上腺体已经退化的那个地方，哈利多狠，他就加倍地还给他。

这不像交媾了，倒像是宣战，彼此间永不服输的对抗。

哈利不会认输，汤姆更加不会。

因为他从来不知道什么是失败。

所以每回一到汤姆的发情期，他们两感情就特别差。甚至会大打出手，看着随时要闹掰分手，从此形同陌路恩断义绝，但是又没有闹到要真正的分手，因为汤姆发情期过了，汤姆会把哈利哄回来。

别人都说哇塞，汤姆真是个火辣带劲的欧米茄，哈利真是英勇凶猛，看哈利那一身痕迹，看汤姆那一身痕迹和味道，哈利只好面上扯出一个他好像真的很享受的微笑，实际上心累不已。哈利有阿尔法爱面子的那一面，他是不会承认自己被占有过的。

可恨汤姆这个时候还特别喜欢在这个时候羞辱哈利，仿佛哈利才是一个欧米伽，他才是真正的阿尔法。

然而其实不是。

什么不操到哈利怀孕不算完，要让哈利生下一窝小斯莱特林。这些根本发生不可能的事情。

汤姆还喜欢让哈利叫他哥哥，爹地，我的王，主人之类很糟糕的荤话称呼，而且处于发情期的汤姆什么捆绑强制调教play都敢玩。

哈利当然不会同意，汤姆如此胡来，充满欲念地像个没理智的野兽，哈利讨厌这样，他只会在这个时候选择攻击汤姆。抵抗到底。

总之这是哈利越抵抗，汤姆越要霸王硬上弓的死循环。

谁让他们两都是非主流。

6.

话说回现在。哈利当时并没有对汤姆如汤姆对哈利一样一见钟情，他没有受到汤姆信息素的影响。

就算哈利是个重度颜控，汤姆如此貌美，他也觉得这个欧米茄真是个惹事精。

造成了这么大的麻烦，这么大的灾难。还没有背负任何责任。

多少阿尔法一次性全进了监狱。严重影响了社会运转秩序。那位老局长也被葬送了前程。

哈利是很有责任心的人。

毕竟汤姆是柔弱的欧米茄。有性别保护法。那些意图强占汤姆的阿尔法受到汤姆的攻击，是合法的，因为汤姆是合法自卫。

欧米茄是如此珍惜。哈利差点把刚喝进去的果汁都吐出来，一边学着当时法官说的话。

汤姆到底哪里柔弱，他比阿尔法还狠。哈利真是不懂了。

要是欧米茄都是他那个样子，我宁肯和贝塔马尔福搞基。哈利摇着头，吸着玻璃杯的碳酸饮料，跟罗恩吐槽。

看透了一切的赫敏说，真香定律真是什么时候都适用。

什么？哈利有些不知所以。他无辜地问，我说错了什么吗？

不管怎么说，哈利觉得赫敏的其实贝塔才是未来社会的主人论真的很有道理。

军政大权都由阿尔法把持，实在是魔幻，毕竟打仗的时候撒一波欧米茄的信息素，开国家会议时再撒一波欧米茄的信息素，皇室出巡时还来一波信息素，一个个都能跟狗似的，那画面真是太美，国之将亡啊。【PS：注释一下。此段话直接抄袭的有生之年太太的ABO论。我实在是喜欢她这段话。】

当然这番论调来自于《贝塔论》汤姆匿名于伏地魔这个笔名进行发表创作的被禁书籍。

毕竟阿尔法当权的社会。哈利和汤姆这种想法其实很不正确，很非主流。

不过，勉强也算是双方心有灵犀。三观终于达成了一致。

7.

哈利后来进来了汤姆的公司。他被汤姆强大的敬业精神所俘虏了。因为这家公司跟哈利待过的所有公司都不一样，太专业了，一点都不像来玩的。第一，董事长不会随便接个电话就走了，只是因为他家的欧米茄发情了，从而留下一群人面面相觑，这会还开不开了，谁来决策，到底加班不加班。哈利在经历过十次这种情况后，就再也不能忍受董事长是阿尔法，家里还有发情的欧米茄的智障董事长了，早日倒闭吧，混蛋们。

第二，某某某回那个公司的欧米伽总监是鲱鱼罐头味的，哈利要疯了，全公司的阿尔法们也要疯了。冲着这个味道，哈利把自己折腾成了持续性鼻炎，他不能忍受自己像其他阿尔法一样明明在咆哮差一点就能完成项目，却不得不挣扎着扑去那位总监的办公室，只为了当空气清新剂消除那股罐头味，太舍身取义了。哈利都感动地边哭边为他们鼓掌，转头就辞职。就算上司开出高薪挽留，哈利也忍痛拒绝了。

汤姆的味道就很好闻，但是贝塔们闻不见，按照道理只有哈利能闻见。但是哈利恰好是一个擅长克制，又有鼻炎的阿尔法。据说有鼻炎是汤姆愿意格外录取哈利这个阿尔法的唯一原因。不会受到生理的影响。他们公司就是需要这样的人才。

第三，汤姆招了一群贝塔员工。根本不会出现上班上到一半就有老板员工发情，老板员工彼此间乱搞的情况。多么伟大的董事长，多么敬业明智的董事长。就冲着这个哈利就决定认真上班。就算他天天被汤姆留下来加班也无所谓。

第四，汤姆是哈利见过的董事长里面最好看的，说话声音最好听的，给工资最大方的，身材最好的。演讲还特别有煽动性的，不会无趣到一场会开下来让人睡过去三次的那种上司。其实把董事长去掉也成立的。

汤姆曾经当着所有人的面说过，如果我从来没有开过这家公司，我可能会过上另外一种生活，我完全可以那么做，但是我不想那么选择。我喜欢金钱，我喜欢权利，我喜欢赌博，哪怕失败，我都甘心的。所以各位有想法要大胆跟我说，我愿意试试所有人的想法，我希望用智慧跟权利来让大家过上更好的生活。

听着十分中二，所有人都鼓掌了，毕竟他是老板，但是哈利鼓掌得非常真情实感，他觉得这个上司好有魄力。

第五，汤姆还公款给哈利治疗鼻炎，虽然哈利并不想治疗这个病。哈利委婉拒绝了三次。汤姆一边微笑装天使，一边心想没有信息素影响你，我怎么好追你。然而两个人在一起后哈利才真正地去治疗了鼻子。

于是最后还是过上了，哈利跟汤姆双双请假在汤姆发情期，众多贝塔们不得不加班的日子。好在贝塔足够多，公司只有这一对OA，还能流畅运行。毕竟汤姆用钱买走了贝塔们所有的委屈。

 

8.

汤姆在进行某项摘除腺体的实验。他是真的讨厌自己的性别，恨不能消去。

哈利不知道这件事。

汤姆进行了非常多次的实验，他希望找到一个好的方法，可以不伤害自己的方法。

实验显示被摘强行除腺体的欧米茄衰老地异常快。

只是现在技术不够成熟而已。

汤姆想永生，可以，衰老，不可以。

所以实验一直在进行中，警方一只在调查群众神秘消失事件。

哈利依然不知道这件事。

为了得到大量的实验体，汤姆甚至开始了参与人口贩卖的交易。汤姆的黑暗帝国开始有了雏形。然后开始壮大。

汤姆的野心日益膨胀。

早就说过，贪得无厌才是汤姆的本性。就算他是不是欧米茄这点都不会有任何的改变。

汤姆的实验室在试图提取出欧米茄的信息素，准备运用在现代化战争里面。

哈利还是不知道这件事。

不知道，才不会跟我闹。汤姆心安理得地想，然后每天回家跟哈利一起过亲亲抱抱举高高的平凡人生活。

他装作什么也没发生的样子。他会一边跟哈利讨论今天的时事，一边给食死徒发消息讨论那些见不得人的交易。其实不是见不得人，只是哈利见不得这些。

走钢丝的生活，随时可能被发现哈利的刺激感，让汤姆觉得更为有挑战性了。

如果有可能，他想过骗哈利一辈子的。

但是哈利发现也无所谓，他只能在他身边。

哈利从他这里抢走了他的感情，那就哈利要失去自由来赔给他。这很公平。汤姆看着熟睡的哈利想。

到时候可不要太惊讶,小狮子。

他动作很轻地给哈利盖好被子，不让冷风吹进被子里。生怕吵醒了这沉睡着的小狮子。被包着被子的哈利就像还未开放的淡色花苞一样。他醒过来，花就会开了，开在他的碧色的眼睛里。

他给哈利编织一张美梦，像蝴蝶落入了蛛网，蜘蛛在蛛丝里注入了毒素，单薄无知尚在挣扎的蝴蝶被侵蚀了，然后蝴蝶被蛛丝裹住了，最终被蜘蛛吞吃入腹。

汤姆是这么跟哈利说蜘蛛捕食的故事的，哈利当时则躺在汤姆的大腿上，挨个把玩汤姆的手指漫不经心地告诉汤姆，那哈利就是那个扯断蛛网拯救蜘蛛的小孩。他就这么救过一只蝴蝶，蜘蛛没有成功，蝴蝶跑了。

哦，是吗？汤姆沉沉问了一句，响在哈利的上方。

然后他们的呼吸纠缠起来。

可我从来不知道什么是失败。他笑起来。他有这个自信。

从来只有，我来，我到，我征服。

end。


End file.
